Baru Sehari Jadian
by Mell chan 22
Summary: Pasangan yang baru saja jadian pagi tadi. Tapi waktu seakan tak membiarkan mereka menjadi pasangan harmonis. AU. ONESHOOT.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

Pair : NaruHina

ONE SHOOT

.

.

 **Baru Sehari Jadian**

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah hampir jam 3 sore yang artinya sebentar lagi bel pulang sekolah. Ah iya, sebentar lagi pulang sekolah yah? Sepertinya seorang pemuda tampan sedari tadi sedang menunggu waktu itu. Dilihat sedari tadi yang dia lakukan hanya mengecek jam di pergelangan tangannya lima menit sekali. Saat ini dia sedang berada dalam kelas di jam terakhir. Nah, perkenalkan nama pemuda ini adalah Namikaze Naruto, pemuda tampan berambut pirang jabrik, memiliki sepasang iris blue shappire dengan kedua pipi yang memiliki tiga gores dimasing-masing sisinya dan jangan lupakan kulit tan yang ia miliki menambah kesempurnaannya.

Kembali dengan dirinya yang kembali melihat jam dipergelengan tangannya. 'Sial, seharusnya sudah bunyi kan' rutuknya dalam hati.

.

.

Teeettt tteeeettt

.

.

"Akhirnya" ujarnya semangat

Guru yang mengajar dikelas itu menghentikan kegiatannya menulis sesuatu dipapan tulis yang membelakangi para siswa dan hendak berbalik menutup pelajaran sebelum-

Wuushh

-seorang pemuda lebih dulu keluar dari kelas yang diajarnya saat ini.

"Oii NARUTO!" Teriak Iruka nama guru tersebut

.

Naruto melesat keluar kelas tak menghiraukan teriakan kesal dari gurunya dan tatapan penasaran dari teman-temannya. Ia berlari menuruni tangga menuju lantai dua karena kelasnya berada di lantai tiga, nafasnya terengah-engah tapi tidak menghentikannya untuk terus berlari. Semua siswa keluar dari kelas mereka hendak pulang dan itu malah menghambat perjalanan Naruto karena harus melewati para siswa tersebut. Tapi Naruto terus berlari tanpa mengurangi kecepatan melewati dan mengabaikan rutukan siswa-siswa yang dia tabrak. Sebentar lagi dia sampai ditempat tujuan, semakin dekat dengan tempat tujuan semakin lebar senyum yang entah sejak kapan munculnya.

Akhirnya ia sampai ditempat tujuan,

.

Kelas XI.A

.

Naruto sekarang kelas XII di sekolah Konoha High School, kelasnya berada di lantai tiga karena memang untuk kelas 3, lantai dua untuk kelas 2, dan lantai satu untuk kelas 1, beserta ruangan lainnya.

Kembali ke Naruto yang sekarang berdiri didepan kelas XI.A, dia mulai melangkah masuk. "Ah itu dia-

.

-gadisku" ujarnya tanpa menghilangkan senyum diwajah tampannya

.

.

Flashback

Pasangan paruh baya di kediaman Namikaze saat ini sedang syok melihat pemuda didepan mereka sedang duduk manis sarapan bersama dimeja makan. Tidak biasanya- ralat tidak pernah sekalipun Naruto bangun sepagi ini dengan wajah segar dan seragam lengkap dan tengah sarapan sekarang.

"Naruto, apa yang sudah terjadi?" Tanya Kushina Ibu Naruto

Sedang yang ditanya hanya menaikkan alis sebelah masih dengan mengunyah sarapannya "apa maksud kaachan?" Tanya Naruto

"Kenapa kau bangun sepagi ini ? Tidak biasanya, jadi apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya Kushina beruntun

Naruto memutar bola mata bosan "Kaachan memarahiku ketika kaachan membangunkanku karena aku telat dan sekarang kaachan bertanya ketika aku bangun pagi, apa mau kaachan?" jawab Naruto

"Naruto-

"Sudahlah Kushina, ini pertanda baikkan Naruto bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan buruknya" potong Minato ayah Naruto

"Hah~ tapi kaasan penasaran ne Naruto" ucap Kushina

"Tidak ada apa-apa kaachan" jawab Naruto "ittekimasu" sambungnya sambil berlalu keluar rumah

Dan yang bisa dilakukan Kushina hanya menghela nafas sedang Minato hanya tersenyum melihat istrinya yang gagal mendapat jawaban pasti dari sang anak.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Naruto sudah sampai disekolah, saat ini dia berada diparkiran dan masih duduk diatas motor sport ninja kesayangannya. Tapi matanya fokus melihat kearah gerbang sekolah, menunggu seseorang. Beberapa menit dengan kegiatan yang ia lakukan akhirnya orang yang dia tunggu datang. Segera saja dia turun dari motornya dan secepat kilat berlari kearah orang tersebut. Tanpa aba-aba tanpa kata-kata Naruto langsung menarik tangan orang tersebut menuju kesuatu tempat. Sedang orang itu memasang ekspresi kaget saat dirasa seseorang menarik tangannya lalu bersemu mengetahui siapa orang itu dan pasrah mengikuti Naruto yang menyeretnya entah kemana.

Kalian pasti tahu kemana Naruto membawanya, yah halaman belakang sekolah. Tempat sepi yang jarang orang datangi.

Naruto menghempaskan orang tersebut kedinding dengan lembut dan melepas genggaman tangannya namun kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menghimpit orang itu. Naruto memandang lekat orang yang sekarang berada dihadapannya. Memandang sepasang Amethys yang juga memandangnya, hidung mungil yang mancung, kedua pipi gembil yang sedang merona, dan bibir peach merah muda serta rambut indigo yang tak absen dari pandangannya. Yah tentu saja dia seorang gadis, gadis manis tepatnya. Hyuuga Hinata.

Sedang Hinata saat ini tengah merona hebat berada dalam kungkungan seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi menatapnya sangat lekat.

"A-ano s-senpai?" Cicit Hinata dengan gugup dan menundukkan wajahnya tapi Naruto tak membiarkan itu lama karena dia langsung memegang dagu Hinata dan memaksanya kembali saling bertatapan.

"Hinata" akhirnya ia buka suara

"Aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Sambung Naruto dengan rona merah tipis yang tiba-tiba muncul dikedua pipi tan miliknya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari sepasang Amethys yang menampakkan raut keterkejutan.

Beberapa detik terlewati bahkan menit, mereka tidak merubah posisi masih seperti tadi- tepatnya Naruto masih mengungkung Hinata hanya saja kali ini gadis itu menunduk dan Naruto dengan sabar menunggu jawaban dari sang gadis. Naruto tidak akan marah jika nantinya dia akan ditolak, karena jauh-jauh hari dia sudah memantapkan hatinya jika menerima penolakan dari gadis yang dia sukai sedari setahun lalu. Tidak apa jika ia ditolak, setidaknya ia telah-

"U-um, a-aku mau N-Naruto senpai"

-mengutarakan perasaannya.

Naruto yang akhirnya mendengar jawaban Hinata langsung menerjang tubuh Hinata, memeluknya erat membuat siempunya terkejut. Tapi Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan" ujar Naruto yang akhirnya menampilkan cengiran khasnya setelah beberapa menit yang lalu benar-benar sangat serius atau gugup mungkin.

Flashback off

.

Naruto sekarang dikelas kekasihnya untuk menjemputnya dan mengantarkannya pulang, tadi sewaktu jam istirahat mereka makan berdua dikantin Naruto berjanji akan mengantarkan kekasihnya pulang, itulah alasan kenapa dia berlari terburu-buru. Padahal Naruto bisa saja berjalan santai menuju kelas kekasih atau menunggunya diparkiran saja. Tapi cinta bisa membuat orang melakukan hal berlebihan bukan?

"Sudah?" Tanya Naruto melihat kekasihnya selesai memasukkan semua alat tulisnya kedalam tas dan dijawab anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Kalau begitu ayo" ujar Naruto semangat menggandeng tangan Hinata berjalan keluar kelas

.

Mereka telah sampai diparkiran, Naruto melepas genggaman tangannya lalu mengambil sebuah helm yang langsung dia pakaikan ke kepala Hinata.

"Aku membawa dua helm Hinata-chan, entah kenapa aku sangat yakin kau akan menerimaku" datang sudah sifat percaya dirinya "ayo naik Hime" kata Naruto setelah dia selesai memakai helmnya "berpegangan yang erat yah" sambung Naruto. Setelah Naruto merasa Hinata telah siap dan kedua tangannya telah memeluk pinggang Naruto dengan paksaan Naruto akhirnya ia menjalankan motornya. Bruumm

.

Setelah melalui perjalanan pulang yang didominasi oleh protesan Hinata dan kikikan Naruto karena kecepatan motor yang dibawa oleh Naruto akhirnya mereka telah sampai didepan kediaman Hyuuga.

"Nah Hinata-chan sudah sampai, masuklah dulu" kata Naruto

"Naruto-kun tak ingin masuk dulu" tanya Hinata

"Mmm.." Naruto tampak berfikir

"Naruto-kun masuk dulu yah, a-aku akan membuat minuman untuk Naruto-kun" kata Hinata

"Um baiklah" jawab Naruto bersemangat. Tidak mungkin dia menolak kesempatan ini, dia masih ingin melihat wajah kekasihnya itu.

.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berdiri diruang tamu kediaman Hyuuga mengagumi kemegahan rumah tersebut sedang Hinata pamit berganti pakaian dan akan membuatkan minuman untuk Naruto. "Rumahnya sangat luas" guman Naruto

"Ehem" Naruto segera menoleh ketika mendengar seseorang berdehem "selamat sore Jiisan" kata Naruto beroriji ketika tahu bahwa didepannya adalah ayah Hinata

"yah duduklah" jawab Hiashi mempersilahkan

"Hai" jawab Naruto lalu segera duduk diikuti Hiashi

"Jadi, kau siapa?" Tanya Hiashi to the point

"Saya adalah kekasih Hinata" jawab Naruto tanpa ragu sama sekali tak terusik dengan tatapan intimidasi dari ayah Hinata

"Hm siapa namamu?" Tanya Hiashi

"Naruto, Namikaze Naruto" jawab Naruto

"Namikaze?" Ucap Hiashi nampak alisnya terangkat lalu ekspresi wajahnya berubah keras

"Ah tousan" suara Hinata menginterupsi, Hinata menaruh minuman yang dia bawa di hadapan Naruto "silahkan Naruto-kun" kata Hinata mempersilahkan

"Arigatou" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah Hinata

"Aku akan membuatkan minuman untuk tousan juga" kata Hinata hendak masuk kedapur

"Tidak perlu" ujar Hiashi

"T-tousan?" Panggil Hinata takut melihat ekspresi wajah ayahnya yang lebih tegas tidak seperti biasa

"Sekarang masuk kekamarmu" perintah Hiashi

"T-tapi tousan-"

"Sekarang!" Ucap Hiashi tak ingin dibantah

"N-Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata menghadap Naruto, ketika melihat Naruto tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya akhirnya dengan terpaksa Hinata menuju kamarnya dilantai dua

"Dan kau pulanglah" kata Hiashi memandang Naruto datar

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya "baik, saya permisi" ucap Naruto beroriji lalu berjalan menuju pintu rumah Hinata. Ketika Naruto sudah berada diluar, sekali lagi dia beroriji didepan Hiashi lalu membalikkan badannya hendak berjalan menuju motornya sebelum

"Jangan pernah kembali dan-

.

.

-putuskan hubunganmu dengan Hinata"

BLAM

Naruto mematung mendengar kalimat terakhir dari ayah Hinata

"tidak akan, tidak akan pernah" katanya lalu kembali berjalan

.

.

Suara motor Naruto terdengar memasuki pekarangan kediaman Namikaze.

"Tadaima" ucapnya ketika membuka pintu rumah langsung menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa ruang tamu

"Okaeri Naruto" jawab Kushina ikut duduk disamping anaknya yang sedang terbaring disofa sambil memejamkan matanya "ada apa?" Tanya Kushina melihat anaknya sedikit berbeda.

Naruto membuka matanya lalu ikut duduk "kaachan, calon mertuaku mengusirku dari rumahnya" kata Naruto sambil kembali membaringkan kepalanya dipangkuan Kushina. Keluar sudah sifat manja dan kekanakan Naruto dihadapan sang ibu dan hey- apa tadi calon mertua? Kau baru saja jadian pagi tadi Naruto. Sedang Kushina terkikik mendengar penuturan Naruto tentang calon mertua yang dia katakan.

"Kaachan, kenapa tertawa?" Tanya Naruto merajuk

"Hihihi jadi.. Siapa sih CALON MERTUAMU itu? Dan kenapa dia mengusir CALON MENANTUNYA?" Tanya Kushina menekankan kata calon mertua dan calon menantu.

Blush

Sepertinya Naruto tidak sadar mengatakan kata calon mertua tadi. "Hentikan kaachan" kata Naruto melihat ibunya masih tertawa

"Hihihi"

"Jadi siapa nama calon menantuku?" Kata Minato yang ikut duduk disofa membawa secangkir kopi

"Eh Touchan!" Naruto kembali terduduk melihat ayahnya

"Jadi siapa namanya?" Lanjut Minato sambil mengesap kopinya

"Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata" jawab Naruto sumringah menyebutkan nama kekasihnya

Minato yang ingin mengesap kopinya lagi tiba-tiba berhenti dan menaruh kembali cangkir yang ia pegang "Hyuuga?" Ucap Minato dan Naruto yang mendengar nada berbeda dari sang ayah mengernyit bingung 'ini seperti reaksi ayah Hinata' batin Naruto

"Putuskan hubunganmu dengannya" kata Minato kembali membuka suara

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya "APA!? Tidak touchan, tidak mungkin aku memutuskan hubunganku dengannya aku mencintainya" jawab Naruto "kenapa touchan dan ayah Hinata memiliki pemikiran yang sama? Apa yang terjadi dengan Namikaze dan Hyuuga" Sambungnya penasaran

"Kau tidak perlu tau, yang perlu kau lakukan adalah memutuskan hubunganmu dengan si putri Hyuuga" jawab Minato

"Tidak, tidak akan pernah" balas Naruto lalu berjalan hendak menuju kamarnya

"Putuskan hubunganmu dengannya karena tousan telah menjodohkanmu dengan seseorang" ujar Minato

Naruto berbalik menghadap ayahnya "dijodohkan? Aku tidak mau!" Kata Naruto

"Kau harus, malam nanti kita kerumah calonmu" jawab Minato

"Kaachan.." Ucap Naruto melirik ibunya untuk minta bantuan, tapi yang bisa dilakukan Kushina hanya menggeleng kecil mengisyaratkan bahwa kali ini ia tidak bisa.

"Touchan, ini terlalu mendadak!" Teriak Naruto

"Jangan membantahku anak muda!" Teriak Minato tak kalah

Dan Naruto yang baru kali ini melihat ekspresi sangat serius dari sang ayah tidak bisa melawan, segera dia masuk kedalam kamarnya. BLAM

.

Kediaman Hyuuga

Saat ini Hinata sedang menangis sesenggukan dikamarnya, setelah Naruto pulang emm tepatnya diusir oleh ayahnya dia mendengar ayahnya menelepon seseorang dan tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

Flashback

Tok tok tok

"Oneechan" panggil Hanabi adik Hinata didepan pintu kamar Hinata

Ceklek

"Ada apa Hanabi?" Tanya Hinata

"Tousan memanggilmu" jawab Hanabi

"Uhm" jawab Hinata lalu segera turun ke lantai bawah menemui sang ayah.

Hinata mendapati ayahnya sedang duduk diruang keluarga, langsung saja ia ikut duduk dihadapan sang ayah.

"T-tousan? A-ada apa?" Tanya Hinata takut-takut mengingat kejadian tadi. Hiashi memandang putri sulungnya "putuskan hubunganmu dengan pemuda Namikaze itu" jawab Hiashi

Sudah Hinata duga bahwa ayahnya akan mengatakan hal itu- "karena ayah sudah menjodohkanmu dengan seseorang" sambung Hiashi membuat Hinata yang mendengarnya membulatkan mata "t-tapi tousan,a-aku masih s-sekolah" jawab Hinata menundukkan kepalanya

"Kalian bisa bertunangan dulu" jawab Hiashi datar

"tapi-

"Tidak ada penolakan Hinata, malam nanti calonmu akan datang bersama orang tuanya" jawab Hiashi mengakhiri pembicaraan lalu berdiri meninggalkan Hinata yang saat ini sedang menangis.

Flashback off

.

Sekarang sudah jam 7 malam, saat ini Hinata sedang didandani oleh Hanabi untuk menemui calon tunangannya nanti yang akan datang jam 8 malam.

"Neechan sangat cantik" kata Hanabi yang sedang menyisir rambut Hinata sedang Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi

.

Sedangkan...

.

Naruto saat ini berada dalam kamarnya dengan terus mondar-mandir gelisah. Dia telah berpakaian rapi untuk acara pertemuan malam ini.

"Naruto, sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat. Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Kushina dibalik pintu

"Iya kaachan, aku akan turun sebentar lagi" jawab Naruto

Naruto menghembuskan nafas berat untuk kesekian kali "Hah~ aku harus memberitahunya" ujarnya

Drrt drrt

Drrt drrt

Tiba-tiba Hp Hinata di atas meja rias bergetar, segera saja ia mengambil dan melihat siapa yang menelpon.

 _Naruto-kun calling_

DEG

Saat mengetahui siapa yang menelponnya saat itu dia ingin menangis kembali setelah ia berhenti menangis sejam lalu.

"Hanabi, kau keluarlah sebentar" kata Hinata dan dengan terpaksa Hanabi menuruti sang kakak, karena dia tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh kakaknya saat ia juga melihat nama kontak yang menghubungi kakaknya dan Hanabi juga tahu bahwa sang kakak yang terus-terusan menangis sesaat mendengar berita perjodohan dari sang ayah alasannya karena sang kakak tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada sang kekasih.

'Aku harus mengatakannya' batin Hinata

"Moshi-moshi Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata saat telah menekan tombol jawab

"Ah Hinata-chan, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Naruto

"Naruto-kun...hiks" pada akhirnya Hinata tak bisa menahan air matanya untuk tidak mengalir lagi

"Hinata-chan? Ada apa? Kau kenapa Hime?" Tanya Naruto panik mendengar suara sang kekasih terisak

"Um daijoubu Naruto-kun, apa Naruto-kun tak apa karena h-hal tadi..hiks?" Kata Hinata dengan air mata yang masih setia mengalir

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hime, jadi jangan menangis yah kumohon Hime" jawab Naruto

"gomen Naruto-kun, aku baik-baik saja" jawab Hinata

' _mana mungkin aku memberitahunya, gomen Hinata-chan'_

 _\_

' _aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, gomen Naruto-kun'_

 _._

 _._

Saat ini Naruto dan kedua orang tuanya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah calon tunangan Naruto. Naruto tersentak ketika melihat mobil ayahnya memasuki kediaman Hyuuga.

"Touchan, apa yang kita lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto penasaran

"Tousan ada perlu" jawab Minato yang telah menghentikan mobilnya

"Perlu apa?" Tanya Naruto lagi

"Memberi perhitungan pada kepala keuarga Hyuuga" jawab Minato lalu segera turun dari mobil diikuti Kushina dan Naruto

"Maksud touchan? Perhitungan apa?" Tanya Naruto masih belum mengerti

"Tentu saja perhitungan karena telah berani mengusirmu yang seorang Namikaze" jawab Minato yang membuat Naruto tersentak mendengarnya

"Tapi touchan, itukan tidak perlu" kata Naruto mencegah ayahnya

"Jangan menghalangi tousan dan kau ikut masuk!" ujar Minato dan berjalan memasuki kediaman Hyuuga diikuti Kushina sedang Naruto hanya pasrah mengikuti kedua orang tuanya, padahal tadi dia berharap Hinatalah calon tunangannya.

"Hinata-chan" ucapnya lirih

.

Naruto dan kedua orang tuanya sedang duduk diruang tamu saat ini ketika salah seorang pelayan mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Kemana si Hyuuga itu? Kh, beraninya membuatku menunggu seperti ini" ujar Minato kesal

Naruto yang melihat ayahnya menggerutu sedari tadi hanya bisa diam, bagaimana bisa ayahnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat saat ini.

Akhirnya orang yang ditunggu datang.

"akhirnya kau datang Hyuuga" ujar Minato yang tiba-tiba berdiri ketika melihat kedatangan Hiashi

"Hm, duduklah. Keluarga Hyuuga menjunjung tinggi tata krama dan kesopanan" kata Hiashi

"Kesopanan? Lalu bagaimana bisa kau membuat tamumu menunggu?" Sindir Minato

"Kau menunggu? Sebagai kepala keluarga Hyuuga aku memiliki banyak kesibukan" jawab Hiashi datar "jadi apa yang membuat seorang kepala keluarga Namikaze mengunjungi kediaman Hyuuga?" Sambung Hiashi

"Tentu saja memberi perhitungan padamu" jawab Minato

"Tentang apa?" Tanya Hiashi

"Harga diri keluarga Namikaze" jawab Minato

"Jadi kalian masih punya harga diri?" Sindir Hiashi

"Diam kau Hyuuga, harga diri Namikaze lebih tinggi dibanding Hyuuga" balas Minato

"Benarkah? Dan kau membuat harga diri keluarga Namikaze lebih rendah dengan mendatangi kediaman Hyuuga" balas Hiashi

BRAK

Minato berdiri menggebrak meja diruang tamu Hyuuga "jangan main-main denganku Hyuuga" ujarnya

"Kau bisa apa Namikaze" ujar Hiashi yang ikut berdiri

"Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang ku mau" jawab Minato

"Lalu?" Tanya Hiashi

"Aku ingin kau minta maaf pada anakku" jawab Minato

"Kh, memang kau siapa?" Sindir Hiashi

"Cih, dasar HYUUGA TAK TAU DIRI!" Teriak Minato

"Kalianlah PARA NAMIKAZE TAK TAHU DIRI!" Teriak Hiashi tak kalah

"KALIAN PARA HYUUGA SUNGGUH MEMUAKKAN!" Balas Minato

"KAU YANG MEMUAKKAN NAMIKAZE!" Balas Hiashi

"DIAM KAU HYUUGA!" Teriak Minato menunjuk Hiashi

"KAU YANG SEHARUSNYA DIAM NAMIKAZE!" Balas Hiashi juga menunjuk Minato

Naruto yang merasa suasana semakin menegang ingin melerai kedua kepala keluarga namun Kushina menyuruhnya agar tak ikut campur. Begitupun Hinata yang sedari tadi mendengar perdebatan dilantai bawah akhirnya turun hendak melerai.

"Tousan"

Semua orang yang berada disitu memandang Hinata.

"Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto

"Tousan.. Jangan.. Hentikan.. Jangan seperti ini..hiks" ujar Hinata yang memeluk sang ayah dari belakang dengan air mata yang mengalir untuk kesekian kalinya.

"..."

"Jadi itu putrimu Hyuuga?" Tanya Minato buka suara

"Hn" jawab Hiashi yang telah melepas pelukan Hinata darinya

"Tidak ku sangka calon menantuku secantik ini" ujar Minato memandang Hinata

"..."

"..."

"EH!?"

"EH!?"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit kedua kepala keuarga memberikan penjelasan kepada Naruto Hinata...

.

"Hahahahahaa"

"Hahahahahaa"

Kedua kepala keluarga itu sedang tertawa karena telah berhasil melakukan drama sandiwara yang luar biasa.

"Jadi kalian berbohong pada kami?" Tanya Naruto kesal

"Ya" jawab Minato dan Hiashi bersamaan

"Kalian sudah merencanakannya sejak awal?" Tanya Naruto lagi

"Ya"

"Cih, keterlaluan" ujar Naruto lalu berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Hinata membawanya keluar

"Hoi, kau mau kemana Naruto?" Tanya Minato yang melihat anaknya kesal

"Mau kemana dia? Dia membawa putriku" ujar Hiashi

"Biarkan saja mereka hihihi" kata Kushina masih terkikik mengingat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Naruto ketika mengetahui drama sandiwara yang mereka lakukan

"Yasudahlah" ujar Hiashi cuek

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa teriak seperti tadi Hiashi hahaha" ujar Minato

"Dan kau yang menggertak dan menunjuk-nunjukku Minato hahaha" ujar Hiashi

"Hahahahahahahahaa"

.

.

.

.

 _Omake_

 _Sesaat setelah Hiashi mengusir Naruto dari rumahnya..._

 _Hiashi menelpon seseorang.._

 _"Moshi-moshi"_ jawab seseorang diseberang sana

"Minato aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Jawab Hiashi

" _Oh Hiashi? Mengatakan apa sampai rela mengorbankan waktumu menelponku?_ " Jawab Minato

"Kau masih ingat kan tentang keinginan kita?" Tanya Hiashi

" _Tentu saja Hiashi, keinginan menjodohkan anak kita kan?_ " Jawab Minato

"Ya tapi sepertinya anakmu sudah punya kekasih" jawab Hiashi

" _Begitu kah? Maafkan aku, aku akan memberitahunya Hiashi_ " jawab Minato

"Hm, tapi aku sangat terkejut bahwa kekasih anakmu adalah putriku sendiri" jawab Hiashi

" _Benarkah? Kalau begitu itu akan sangat mudah bagi kita_ " jawab Minato

"Yah, tapi aku punya rencana" jawab Hiashi menyeringai.

Dan untuk Hanabi yang juga tidak tahu tentang drama tersebut karena Hiashi tidak mau rencananya sampai gagal mengingat Hanabi yang sering keceplosan.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Owari_

 _._

 _._

Huwaaa apa ini? Maafkan atas fict jelek dari sayaa!

Kalian semua pasti sudah bisa menebak dari awal.. Saya memang payahh

Dan judul? Hanya itu yang terlintas di otak saya ini... Gomen gomen,

.

.

Salam,

Mell chan


End file.
